Kid's sacrifice
by x.Aoko-chan.x
Summary: petit OS qui est ma 1ère publication sur ce site!Kid, conan, les MIB. Si l'un des deux lycéens à des problèmes, jusqu'où est près à aller le deuxième?(vous le savez déjà, vu le titre... mais pour ceux qui -comme moi au départ- n'aime les fics qui se termine mal, lisez tout, et pour ceux qui qui aiment ça se fini mal, alors lisez que le 1er, je l'ai écrit comme un OS triste) Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! C'est ma première histoire que je poste sur , alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_C'est un petit oneshot qui m'est venu en tête en me réveillant ( je sais, on s'en fous un peu, et de toutes façons, toutes mes idées me viennent quand je me réveille ou que je m'endore). vous avez vu le titre, c'est un peu tristounet, je l'avoue, mais bon...  
_

_enfin bref, voici un petit OS (? ou pas) avec Kid, et Conan-kun, mais Kid ne connaît pas l'identité de Conan dans cette histoire._

* * *

_ **Kid's**__** sacrifice**_

Kid arriva sur le toit du musée, satisfait d'avoir berné la police une fois de plus. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il vit un garçon à lunettes entouré d'hommes en noir armés, et qui semblaient ne pas être amis avec le gamin. Ce gamin avec qui Kid s'amusait souvent en duel, et qu'il avait fini par apprécier au court du temps.

-Laissez-le ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda le magicien en s'approchant du groupe.

-Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, Kid, répondit un homme à la longue chevelure blonde.

-Un gamin de son âge ne devrait pas avoir affaire avec des types comme vous. C'est juste un gosse, laissez-le.

-C'est un gosse seulement en apparence.

Kid s'interposa entre les hommes armés et Conan, mais le garçon refusa.

-Va t-en Kid, ils sont dangereux.

-Je ne laisserais jamais un enfant avoir des problèmes de ce genre.

-trêve de bavardages, dit un homme en noir en pointant son pistolet semi-automatique sur Conan.

L'enfant recula jusqu'au bord du toit. Le voleur se mis devant lui, faisant face au hommes qui en voulaient au gamin, et attrapa Conan dans son dos pour l'immobiliser. L'enfant se débattit, mais avec le peu de force qu'il avait, cela fut parfaitement inutile.

-Kid, lâche-moi !

-A ton âge, tu ne devrait pas connaître le monde underground de Tokyo, les armes, les assassins, et tout le reste...

-Kid, laisse-nous le gamin et dégage ! S'énerva un homme avec des lunettes de soleil noires.

Le voleur ayant à présent les armes des types en face pointées sur lui, et maintenant Conan dans son dos, détacha d'une main sa cape, et s'arrangea pour l'accrocher au T-shirt de Conan. Il lui donna ensuite une petite télécommande, puis le lâcha dans le vide. Le gamin ne mis pas de temps à comprendre et actionna la télécommande qui transforma la cape en deltaplane. Les hommes noirs ne purent que regarder leur cible s'en aller.

-Très bien, Kid, puisque tu veux jouer les héros...

-T'es idiot : maintenant tu n'as plus aucun moyen de t'enfuir.

-Lève les mains sans gestes brusques.

Le voleur mis les mains au-dessus de sa tête, n'ayant pas trop le choix: il avait perdu son pistolet et avait utilisé toutes ses bombes soporifiques pour endormir les policier.

-Vodka, prend-lui sa veste, ordonna l'homme au cheveux blonds, presque argentés.

Un homme assez « épais » (pour rester poli) s'avança et pris la veste du cambrioleur, puis la donna à un de ses compagnons.

-Bon, maintenant que tu n'as plus de quoi nous faire un petit tour de magie ni de quoi t'enfuir, tu va faire exactement ce que je te dirais. Tourne-toi en gardant les mains en l'air.

Le voleur s'exécuta.

-Vodka, tu le menotte et on l'embarque.

-Roger.

Le dénommé fouilla dans ses poches, et en sorti une pair de bracelets argentés. Il s'avança vers le voleur, lui pris les poignets et les attacha dans son dos. Le magicien se laissa faire, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

Une hélicoptère arriva deux minutes plus tard, et les hommes en noirs montèrent avec le magicien.

Avant que la porte de l'engin ne se ferme, Kid pus voir Conan, la cape sur le dos, les observer du toit d'un immeuble voisin.

_« Adieu, petit détective. Tu as encore du chemin à faire, mais un jour, tu deviendras quelqu'un d'important, j'en suis sûr...Tu as un bel avenir»_

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je laisse comme ça pour en faire un OS (assez tristounet, puisqu'on a tous deviné ce qui allait arriver à Kid avec ces types en noir) Ou si je fait une suite, pour que cette fic se termine éventuellement mieux. J'ai bien dit « éventuellement ».

Donnez-moi vos avis par commentaires, ça me fera toujours plaisir.


	2. Kid's sacrifice: Chapter 2

En fin de compte, j'ai fait un deuxième chapitre, pour faire plaisir à la seule personne qui m'a laisser une review ( merci Eclipse !). (mais si quelqu'un d'autre veut me dire son avis, je suis toute ouïe !)

et cette fois, ça ce finit bien! ^^

so, have a good read !

* * *

_**Kid's sacrifice, seconde partie**_

Nakamori-keibu arriva sur le toit juste à temps pour voir le cambrioleur être emmené dans l'hélicoptère.

-Kid ?!

L'homme à la longue chevelure blonde tira juste devant l'inspecteur pour le dissuader de faire un pas de plus, puis ferma la porte de l'engin volant. Les policiers, qui arrivèrent quelques secondes après leur supérieur, regardèrent l'hélicoptère décoller, impuissants.

Conan, qui avait re-transformé le deltaplane en simple cape, appuya pour la troisième fois sur le petit bouton rouge, et s'envola, à la poursuite des hommes en noir, en prenant soin de rester dans l'angle mort de l'appareil pour ne pas être repéré.

Les hommes en noirs arrivèrent dans un quartier pas très fréquentable de Tokyo, et atterrirent sur le toit d'un vieil immeuble. Conan les observait discrètement d'un toit voisin. Il vit le voleur descendre de l'engin, escorté par trois hommes, le pilote restant sur place pour s'occuper de son appareil. Le voleur entra dans l'escalier, toujours en compagnie de ceux qui en veulent à Conan.

Le détective décrocha la cape de son T-shirt, la plia, et la cacha sous son T-shirt, le blanc étant bien trop voyant en pleine nuit, surtout lorsqu'on ne veut pas se faire repérer. Le gamin descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée en courant, et repéra une issue de secours dans l'immeuble des hommes en noir. Il y pénétra, alluma la lampe torche intégrée dans sa montre, et commença à grimper.

Arrivé au troisième étage, il vit un morceau de tissu blanc sous une porte, qui disparut presque immédiatement. Le détective colla son oreille contre la porte.

-Kid, tu n'aurait pas dû te mêler de nos affaires. En plus d'être devenu un témoin, tu nous a empêcher de capturer ce gamin...

-Et j'en suis content. Un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir affaire avec des types comme vous. Les enfant représentent l'innocence même.

-Écoute bien, Kid. Comme je te l'ai dit sur le toit, il n'est un gamin qu'en apparence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Non, tait-toi ! Hurla Conan en entrant. Il ne doit pas savoir. Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis réellement.

-Comment t'es arrivé là, toi ?!

-En volant. Fin de la discussion.

Conan se baissa, activa ses chaussures, fit apparaître un ballon, et tira sur Gin.

Kid, qui était tenu en respect par Vodka, fit les yeux ronds. _Comment il a fait ça ?!_

-Hey, un conseil, gamin. Arrête ça tout de suite, ou ton sauveur prend une balle dans la tête, dit l'homme en noir en collant le canon de son revolver contre la tempe du voleur.

-Ok, je ne tire plus de ballon.

Le gamin ouvrit sa montre, et endormi Vodka avant que celui-ci ne comprenne ce que le gamin venait de faire.

-T'as de drôle de gadgets, toi...souffla le voleur, encore hébété par les performances du petit garçon.

-Côté gadgets, t'es pas mal non plus, à ce que je sache...

Conan senti une chose froide, plutôt circulaire, dans son dos.

-bouge plus, petit détective, souffla une voix dans le dos du gamin.

_Merde, c'est vrai, ils étaient trois !_

Conan leva les mains.

-Bien, maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais vous tuer.

-Et si on le permet pas ? Demanda Kid.

Le voleur lança une bombe soporifique sur le type en noir, et tira Conan vers lui pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme aussi.

-tu pouvais pas l'utiliser plus tôt, ta bombe ?

-Non : je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre dans l'hélico ni sur le toit, et il me surveillait de trop près pour que je puisse mettre la main dans ma poche. Mais là, comme le mec te regardait toi et pas moi, j'ai pus le faire !

Conan le regarda, l'air blasé.

-Tu pourrais me délivrer, s'il te plaît ?

-en temps normal, je t'aurais directement livré à la police, mais vu les circonstances...

Conan se fouilla dans la poche du pantalon de Gin, et en sorti une petite clé en acier. Il libéra le voleur, en lui rendit sa cape.

-Merci. On va partir par la voie des airs, c'est moins risqué que de descendre en bas.

Le détective hocha la tête.

Kid se mis devant la fenêtre, déplia son deltaplane, prit Conan dans ses bras, puis ils s'envolèrent. Il ne dire pas un mot pendant quelques minutes, puis, Kid n'y tenant plus, posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je savais que ça te démangeais de me demander ça...t'attends pas à ce que je te réponde.

-Alors pourquoi ne veut-tu pas me le dire ?

-Parce que ça te créerait des problèmes, et puis tu sympathiserait sûrement pas avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu veut pas arrêter de me poser des questions auxquelles j'ai pas envie de répondre ?

-Même si tu ne me dis pas tout ce soir, je ne lâcherais pas le morceau, et je trouverais bien des réponses à mes questions sans toi. Et puis, je te signal que maintenant aussi, je suis une de leurs cibles...Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

-Non.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'est pas un enfant. Tu est bon au foot. Tu as un fournisseur de gadgets qui ne commercialise pas ses inventions. Tu es plus intelligent que tu en a l'air. Tu as des problèmes avec une organisation du style mafieux. Tu est détecti-

-Arrête! Tais-toi !

-Je continu ou tu te confesse ?

-Et pourquoi toi, tu ne me dirais pas qui tu es ?

-Je te le dis, si tu commence.

-Quand tu saura mon nom, tu changeras d'avis...souffla le gamin.

-Je devrais avoir si peur que ça ?

-Oui.

-Bon, alors je ne te dirais rien sur moi. Et comme je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas parler, je trouverais tout seul. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

-Kid ?...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument le savoir ? Ça ne t'attirerais que des ennuis...

-Je ne sais pas...mais je sens que c'est important. Et puis j'aimerais au moins connaître l'identité de celui qui mon plus grand rival ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à part toi, il n'y a eu qu'une personne qui a presque réussi à m'avoir, c'est Kudo Shi...

Le cerveau du Kid fit « tilt ! ».

-Attend un peu, il a disparus depuis presque aussi longtemps que je te connais, et...

Kid, tourna Conan pour voir son visage. Conan le comprit et essaya de se cacher. Peine perdue.

-Tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau...fini t-il avec un sourire.

-Tais-toi, cherche pas à comprendre, et dépose-moi à l'endroit le plus proche.

-T'es vexé parce que je t'ai démasqué ?

Le détective tourna la tête à l'exact opposé.

-Fait pas la tête, je dirais rien, promis !

Conan tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder le voleur en coin.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses, je suis quelqu'un honnête.

-tu ose me dire que t'es honnête alors que tu est le voleur le plus rechercher du pays ?

Kid lui sourit.

-Comment tu as fait pour rajeunir ?

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

-T'es têtu, toi, bon sang ! Je vais pas te manger quand même !

-Plus tu en sais, plus t'as d'ennuis.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'a rien dis à ta petite copine...

-Ran n'est pas ma ...petite copine ! se défendit-il en rougissant.

-J'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de Mouri-san...Tu t'es piégé tout seul, là...lui fit remarquer Kid avec un sourire narquois.

-Dépose-moi tout de suite quelque part !

-T'es mignon quand t'es tout rouge !

-Arrête !

-On est arrivés chez toi.

-Pas trop tôt. Je t'aurais pas supporté plus longtemps, dit-il en posant les pieds sur le sol.

-Ho, tu me vexe..

-Tant mieux. Tu m'énerve. Et mêle-toi de tes affaires la prochaine fois, il a fallut que j'aille te chercher pour pas que tu te fasse tuer !

-Je te rappelle que c'était pour te sauver, au départ.

Conan tourna les talons sans faire de remarques supplémentaires.

-Bonne nuit, Kudo-kun !

-Bonne nuit, Kid. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon nom, même si il n'y a personne autour, on sait jamais.

-Ok, D'ac' !

Le détective regarda le voleur s'envoler.

_C'est vrai. Il serais mort pour me protéger si je n'étais pas intervenu. Même si il prenait pour un enfant. Kid...ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça..._

Le détective rajeuni entra à l'agence. Évidemment, il se fit houspiller par Ran parce qu'elle s'était inquiéter, qu'il aurait put la prévenir, et qu'un enfant de sept ans ne devrais pas traîner dans les rue à cette heure-là.

Mais bon. Il avait l'habitude.

* * *

Alors ? vous en penser quoi ? j'aime bien quand un de mes deux héros favori sauve l'autre...

mais ça paraît peut-être bizarre, vu que le premier chapitre était sur une note triste et le deuxième..bah voilà, c'est pas le même style que le premier...mais j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !


End file.
